


when your heart is bleeding, i'm coming to get you

by banditchika



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditchika/pseuds/banditchika
Summary: Sayo smiles at her. Her smiles are never very wide, just a brief curve of her lips and the occasional flash of teeth. Tsugu thinks that, in a way, she's kind of like Ran, who tucks her face into her collar or shakes her hair low over her eyes before it's obvious that she's grinning.They're not very open people, but no less caring for it. Ran writes her love into their songs, and Sayo's eyes, on the rare occasions that she smiles, are always unfailingly warm.





	when your heart is bleeding, i'm coming to get you

"You're not going home after this, Hazawa-san?" 

"Ah, no. I don't have to be home until later tonight, so I wanted to go to Edogawa! Ran-chan's guitar strap is wearing thin, so everyone wants to surprise her with a new one." 

"I see... will you be meeting up with your members?" 

"No, I don't think so. Moca-chan has a shift, Tomoe-chan's doing something with the dance club, and poor Himari-chan's feeling a little under the weather, so it should just be me."

"Oh." Sayo looks away, the soft curl of her hair hiding her face away. Tsugu takes the time to admire the sharp line of Sayo's jaw and how the tendons in her throat tense when she swallows. 

Sayo is pretty. One of the prettiest girls Tsugu has ever met, and considering her friends, that's quite a statement to make—but it's a true one. Sayo doesn't stand out as much as the rest of Roselia does, even in her flashy stage outfit, but there's no overlooking her no matter how subdued her style is. 

Tsugu likes her lean frame and long limbs and long hair—and she remembers how Moca had laughed when she had admitted as much, grinning the way she always did when she was about to cause trouble. 

( _"Waa... you really pay attention to Sayo-san, huh?" But y'know," she said, waggling her finger. "I think you missed one other long thing, Tsugu."_

_"What?"_

_Moca poked at her chest. "Your heart, longing for Sayo-san~"_ ) 

Tsugu presses a hand over her chest, cheeks warming at the memory. If her heart is pounding faster or slower, or _longing_ for Sayo, she isn't able to tell. Perhaps it had been when she'd rushed out of the house, determined to make it to the station five minutes early like she always did, only to find Sayo leaning against a pillar, hands folded in front of her and eyes closed in frustration—or, as she'd later realize, contemplation. And okay, she _had_ been really nervous when Sayo picked up the cute ribbons and bags Tsugu liked with an expression like she'd just been asked to swap places with Ako on the drums. 

But now, with their date (wait, no, it's not a date! Their _platonic outing_ ) nearly over, Tsugu's heart isn't racing at all. Unlike the intense guitarist onstage or strict older sister that Hina-senpai sometimes whined about, the Sayo she saw today is kind and open and vulnerable, just like she remembers from the sweets classroom. 

Sayo is beautiful and soothing, and Tsugu's heart might not be racing or doing any _longing_ as they're walking to the station, but it does feel full. It feels full, but light too, as though it could take flight and lift Tsugu up with it out of sheer happiness. 

She smiles at her feet. This is a new feeling, but not a bad one. She always thought that maybe she was... was a little slow. Moca and Ran have been together for as long as Tsugu can remember, so it wasn't much of a surprise when they started being _together_. Tomoe and Himari took a while longer, but they managed it, and Tsugu had been so happy when she realized.

She'd been happy, but she had also felt alone. 

Himari sometimes spoke of butterflies, fluttering feelings, and all sorts of colorful things that Tsugu's sure she must have pulled from a mature novel. It's kind of a relief to be able to understand that of that now. Not everything Himari told her is true—Tsugu's toes definitely don't curl whenever she brushes by Sayo, that's kind of weird—but enough of it is. Tsugu feels like she's finally been let in on an inside joke, or given admission to an exclusive club after years of watching Moca, Ran, Tomoe, and Himari attend without her. 

It's nice. It's really, really nice.

"Hazawa-san?" Sayo's voice jolts Tsugu from her thoughts. 

"Ah! Y-yes!" 

Sayo's brow is furrowed, lips pressed together in irritation—no, wait, thoughtfulness? That's a thinking face, right? "Would you mind if I accompanied you to Edogawa? I think that," she clears her throat, "some of my music magazines have new releases today. I want to read them before our next practice." 

Tsugu's cheeks grow warm. "Of course! I'd love your company." 

Sayo smiles at her. Her smiles are never very wide, just a brief curve of her lips and the occasional flash of teeth. Tsugu thinks that, in a way, she's kind of like Ran, who tucks her face into her collar or shakes her hair low over her eyes before it's obvious that she's grinning. They're not very open people, but no less caring for it. Ran writes her love into their songs, and Sayo's eyes, on the rare occasions that she smiles, are always unfailingly warm. 

... Just like Tsugu. Goodness, was it always this hot? She presses a hand against her face under the guise of brushing her bangs from her eyes, hiding her flushed cheek from Sayo's sight. 

She's always blushed easily and has never particularly minded, but when she's around Sayo, it's like she can't seem to stop. It's kind of... not good. What if Sayo thinks she's sweaty, or has a fever? Himari likes to squeeze her cheeks, cooing about how soft her skin is, how rosy, and how _cute_ her dimples are! 

But Tsugu doesn't think Sayo would be so easily swayed by dimples or rosy cheeks. If she thinks Tsugu's sick, she might end their meetings early and head home so Tsugu can 'recover'; or worse, notice her blushing furiously while they're making pastries and think that she's contaminating the food with her illness, or something! 

Tsugu spends the rest of the walk to the station furiously recalling her memories of the sweets classroom. If Sayo thought she was gross, she wouldn't have agreed to meet up, right? So it's probably just all in her head—unless it isn't? Sayo _is_ very proper. Maybe she didn't say anything so she wouldn't be rude? But no, Sayo wasn't the type to try to spare people's feelings—and the way she smiled when they brought their matching wrapping bags had been so, so genuine that Tsugu almost couldn't look. So really, Tsugu's just overreacting! 

"Hazawa-san!" 

"Ah! Yes!" 

Sayo points across the street, at the station. A train is pulling into the depot. "That one's ours. Let's hurry!" 

"R-right! Of course!" 

The crush of people by the stop is almost claustrophobic. No one's touching each other, not really, but an aura of anticipation crackles from body to body as every person, from office worker to mother to middle school student, eyes the train's doors. The energy is palpable; every person in the depot knows to carefully, orderly rush into the train as soon as they can, funneling into a neat triangle with just enough room for the previous passengers to stream out in their own miniature triangles. 

Tsugu knows how this will go. 

Knowing doesn't make it any easier when the doors slide open and she's walking not out of her own volition, pushed by the crowd behind her into the train's maw. She digs her feet in, craning her neck to keep Sayo in her sight, but it's hard. Tsugu's not the tallest person, after all, and there are so many people. What if she loses Sayo? What if Sayo gets in the train, but Tsugu can't? What if she's left all alone—

A cool, dry hand clamps down on her wrist. Sayo glances back at her only once, then fixes her eyes forward, shouldering her way past the doors and tugging Tsugu in after her. 

The seats are all gone, of course. The other passengers, long accustomed to this routine, line themselves up along the sides of the train and grab onto whatever they can. The movement of the crowd pushes them further into the train, cramming people in so tightly that, paradoxically, it feels like the crush of bodies is the only thing keeping everyone upright. 

Someone jostles Tsugu and pushes her into Sayo, who shifts back to accommodate. She blinks down at her with her cool, bright eyes. 

"Are you alright, Hazawa-san?"

"Yes! Don't worry about me!" 

"Hmm." Sayo's eyes don't leave hers, and Tsugu can feel the beginnings of a now-familiar blush burning its way over her cheeks. Which is fine. The train's stuffy and crowded, warm from the number of bodies inside it despite the air conditioning—Sayo will attribute it to that, if anything. 

Sayo breaks eye contact first, glancing up at the steel poles lining the train's ceiling. One of her hands is fixed around a bar, securing her against jostling and bumpy train tracks. Tsugu, on the other hand... "But you don't have anything to hold onto, do you?"

"Well, no..." All the spots with access to actual straps have been taken, and Tsugu is too far from the bars stretching from ceiling to floor to cling to them. And, well. Forget about being able to reach the bars on the ceiling. "It's okay! I've got pretty good balance..." 

"Nonsense. That's unsafe." Sayo looks around, glowering ferociously. When no one pays her any mind, she sighs and plants her feet, digging her shoes into the grain of the floor. 

"... Sayo-san?" 

"You can hold onto me." 

"... Um?"

"Please? It's not safe to ride without holding onto something." Sayo looks determined, almost fierce—a grim sort of determination evident in the set of her jaw and the gleam in her eyes. But there's something else too, something that Tsugu wonders if she's imagining. 

_Is that... is that a blush?_

"Please, Hazawa-san." Sayo glances at the train's doors, sliding shut. Tsugu nods mutely. She isn't sure where to put her hands; maybe Sayo's shoulders? They do seem like very nice shoulders, but holding that position for an entire train ride is a bit... ah, but she can't just hold onto Sayo's shirt, either. For one thing, it's not very secure, and it'd be just awful if Tsugu gripped too hard and tore it, or something! 

The train creaks, then rocks into motion. Sayo barely budges. So do the people who are vertically-endowed enough to grab onto the bars, or who'd managed to snag themselves a strap to cling to.

Tsugu, unfortunately, is none of those things, and stumbles forward into Sayo's chest as the train rushes along its tracks. Her arms lift instinctively, wrapping around Sayo's waist in an attempt to steady herself. Tsugu freezes. Sayo stiffens.

If she thought holding onto Sayo's shoulders would be intimate, then this is something else entirely. Tsugu's practically tucked under Sayo's chin. She would be chest to chest with her if only she were a little taller. She can feel the warmth of Sayo's body, a stark contrast to her cool hands and solemn face. 

This is a lot. This is so, so much. Every rock of the train pushes her into Sayo, making it impossible to put space between them even if Tsugu wanted to. The people around them sway with the movement of the compartment; there are no gaps between their bodies for Tsugu to settle herself in, no way for her to fit. 

Her cheeks are on fire. The fabric of Sayo's shirt feels rough against her skin, and Tsugu can smell the scent of her perfume, sharp and crisp. She doesn't think she'll be able to forget the scent even after the train's stopped or after she's found her way home.

Feeling the steady rise and fall of Sayo's breathing and the rumble of the train beneath her feet is wonderful. A small part of her, mortified and deeply embarrassed, thinks that the Edogawa stop can't come soon enough. But mostly, Tsugu doesn't want this train ride to end; doesn't want to let go of Sayo, doesn't want to run into her at CiRCLE and only be greeted with Sayo's usual politeness. 

This is what she wants. To be pressed against Sayo, close enough to pretend that she's being held; the steady _clatack, clatack, clatack_ of the train tracks; and the sound of a heartbeat against her ear, too quick and too loud to be her own.

**Author's Note:**

> if i can't come up w a title on my own, i turn to my One And Only carly rae jepsen for help and she always delivers; the title is from Warm Blood, for no particular reason other than i really like CRJ
> 
> anyways, hello again, and thank you for reading!! this piece takes place right after tsugumi's 4* card from the sweet classroom event, which was a gift from god tbh
> 
> edit: now with [ fanart](http://lunar-earth-apple.tumblr.com/post/174284685188/banditchika-i-drew-more-i-like-super-love-how-u) from the very lovely, very wonderful moony!!


End file.
